What Brings us Together
by rolling-in-district-5
Summary: umm I'm not really good at these types of things. it's mainly a story of coming together between Catherine and an OC


**For the record this is my first story. it was originally posted on quizilla, so if it does seem familiar it was mine. i want to see how this goes before i decide if i want to continue with it or not. see if anyone actually enjoys this story. **

**A/N: I do not own CSI. If i did Sara and Catherine would be together, Wendy and Sofie, and Warrick would not have died. Anyways I only own the plot and my OCs**

It took me a while to realize that maybe all things happen for a reason. Getting abused by my father, going from foster home to foster home, joining CSI, meeting Catherine, and the kids had a huge impact. I guess I should start from the beginning. My name is Jadyn Sidle and this is my story.

It began a little whiles back, Grissom had me doing paperwork with Sara sitting across from me.

"When are you going to tell her?" Sara asked me for the millionth time.

"When I am good and ready too," I replied.

"And when is that?"

"I don't know."

"Came on Jadyn, it isn't that hard."

"Yes it is Sara. It is really hard to tell the person you love that you are in love with them, especially when you are both women."

"Chill Jadyn, I understand. Come on you need to take a break. Wanna grab a coffee?"

"Yeah alright."

I walked beside her and grinned as we made our way down to the break room. We were laughing at the latest antics of Greg when I ran into Grissom.

"Sorry Gris."

"Just the two ladies I need," Grissom stated as he handed us a file. "We have a male missing and found his car in the ditch. Catherine is at the scene."

"Why is Cath at the scene? I thought she was working with Nick-"

"It's Eddie?"

"What?" I yelled as I took the file from Sara and looked down at the name.

"Lindsey was in the car and doesn't remember everything."

"Cath must be devastated."

"Keep this work related ladies and find out where he is."

"Let's go Jadyn," Sara whispered as I just looked at the file. This was gonna be a long one.

It's been a year since the case and I have a feeling that Catherine isn't to happy with me. I can't help but to feel guilty when I was never able to put his killer behind bars. Lindsey is ok with me but she still doesn't seem to sure yet. I looked down at the file the Grissom had handed me and looked to see Body Dump written at the top of the page.

"Catherine I want you to work with Jadyn on this one. Brass will meet you guys at the scene. Warrick and Sara you guys have a Breaking and Entering, Riley and Nick hit and run," Grissom ordered out before making his way back to his office.

"Let's go Sidle," Catherine stated as I just looked at her from me seat.

"Yeah I'm coming."

"Hey Jadyn?" Warrick asked before I followed her.

"Yeah?"

"You are just getting pulled on your leash aren't you?"

"Oh you are gonna get it Brown."

I aimed a well thrown coffee cup at him and watched as he ducked out of the way. I smirked before walking out and sitting in the passenger's side of the truck.

"What's so funny?" Catherine asked when she saw my mood had lightened.

"Oh I just hit Warrick with my coffee cup," I replied as I looked back down at the file.

"Real mature Sidle."

"It's Jadyn, Catherine."

"I know."

"Then why do you call me by my last name? If this is still about Eddie's case then I am extremely sorry Cat. I tried so hard to find his killer."

"It's not about the case, Jadyn."

"See how hard was that?"

"Not that bad."

"Good then call me Jadyn cause it's bad enough I look like my sister, I don't need to get called by my last name like her."

"Sorry?"

"It's fine. Let's just get this case out of the way."

As we pulled up to the curb I hopped out and grabbed my kit from the back. Cath followed me as we stepped under the caution tape.

"Vic is a 32 year old female. Name is Kelly Morgan," Brass stated as he met us. I looked down at the woman and noticed the stab wounds.

"Cause of death?"

"As you can tell she has 4 stab wounds in the front, but we will let the Doc be the judge of that."

I took out my camera and took a picture of the body and blood spatters. Catherine was talking about any witnesses, but I ignored her when I caught sight of a pair of eyes peering at me from in the bushes.

"Hey Cath?" I asked as I stood up and walked towards the bushes.

"Yeah Jadyn?"

"Cover for me?"

"What?"

I reached the bushes and sat down next to them to get a better look.

"Hello, my name is Jadyn Sidle and I am with the crime lab. Do you want to come out?"

"Where's mommy?" a little voice asked.

"Who is your mommy?"

"Her."

"Do you want to come out so I can talk to you?"

A little girl about 5 years old crawled from under the bushes and looked at me before hugging me and crying. I pick her up and carry her over towards the ambulance where the paramedics take her from my arms.

"These guys are going to take really good care of you, until we can get someone to get you ok?"

She nodded and hugged me one last time before the ambulance took her away. Catherine walked over to me and looked at me with a small grin.

"Do you think she saw anything?"

"Yeah I do," I replied.

"Well then we'll need to interrogate her after we are done here."

"Alright."


End file.
